Starluck
by MyLittlePoke
Summary: Starluck is a black barn owl with white speckles that look like stars. Her father died from a crow attack and her mother flew into a storm and never came back. Starluck had been living a peachful life in the enchanted orchards. But one stormy night she got grabbed by a pure one. Can Starluck and her new friends escape and make it to the guarders? Soren/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night at the enchanted orchards. The rain was falling like a waterfall in the spring time. For a the other owls it was to wet. But for someone named Starluck its beautiful to her. She took in a deep breath as she heard the sounds of rain fall and thunder. To her it was magical. A gust of fierce wind almost knocked the black white spotted owlet out of the tree but luckily didn't. "Whoa that was strong" she told herself. 2 hours when by and the rain was still falling and Starluck grew restless and hungry. Then something down blow caught her eye, a mouse. She still couldn't fly she taught herself to branching for a while but she was the one to take risk's. "Well why not I'm already hungry" she said to herself. She grabbed her mothers favorite scarf to keep her warm glided down from her nest to her meal and grabbed it before it can get away. She sometimes doesn't think things through when it comes to hunting. She is normally the keen, alert, crafty type but not when it come to hunting. Her feathers where soaked in rain water and a flash of thunder came around a gave her a slight jolt. She shook her feathers to keep her from getting to soaked. Then she heard the sound of flapping wings she was figuring some owl planning on stealing her meal. She quickly devoured her prize and tried to figure out where those wing beats were coming from. She turned around fast to see and old looking owl swoop her up and carry her off. "Hey what are you doing let me go" she screamed hoping someone might hear her but didn't.

"Where are you taking me"

"Don't ask questions" yelled the owl. She was terrified out of her feathers she didn't know whats going on. Her scarf was flapping in the wind and the breezes was in her feathers. Up ahead she saw a dark mountain she can feel the evil inside.

She saw another owl with the same color as the owl carrying her he said, "Hey there what did you catch today?"

"Snatched me up a black barn owl today" he answered. The other owl was carrying a barn owl he was a handsome owl he was about the same age as she was. He had grey speckles on his back and golden sunlight eyes. He turned to her and said, "Did he say you're a black bran owl?" She gave him a nod. He said his name was Soren and The Elf owl said her name was Gylfie. Soren asked for her name and answered Starluck. Starluck was then thrown to the ground to the hard, cold ground of the mountain she called out to her barn owl and elf owl friends. They were soon reunited. Then a old looking owl that carried her here stared to speak, " Your parents have abandoned you so you will now be classified by orphans." The owlets gasped but she didn't believe anything they said. "Tragic, I know, but by the mercy of Glaux, you have been rescued and brought here to St. Aegolius. In time, you will be grateful to the kindness brought to you and you will repay that kindness with labor. Some of you will be pickers." The owl stared right at an owlet who had just started getting real feathers.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a picker," he said.

"Some of you will be soldiers and in your way, you will all serve the high Tyto."

"Let us go!" Gylfie shouted. All of the owlets started screaming and talking. It was a complete madhouse. A couple of the owlets tried to run away but large owls with metal masks covering their entire face except their gleaming red eyes went in front of them. The owlets continued to make a ruckus until an owl screech came. Everyone quieted down and looked up. Two of the red eyed soldiers flew in line and perched on a wooden pole that stuck between a high level rock. Then a pure white owl with wingtips red flew so close to all the owlets that they had to duck to avoid being hit. The owl flew up and perched on the bone like pole that was onto of the rock.

"I am Nyra, general of St. Aegolius and mate to the lord high Tyto. I know right know you miss your families but you will come to understand that the Pure Ones are your new family."

"The Pure ones are not our family" Starluck spoke out.

"Yes let us go" cried Gyfie.

"She's right, let us go!" Soren added. Nyra flew down and stood in front of them, double of Starlucks size. All the owlets backed away.

"Tyto, don't waste your time," Nyra said. "Don't soil your feathers."

"You leave them be," Soren said.

"Oh, a spirited little Tyto. You and your patches of felt with stay together, as pickers." An owl came and pushed Soren, Gylfie, and Starluck down the right path. They pushed against his wing but he was stronger.

"What about my brother?" asked Soren.

"Oh where is he?" asked Nyra.

"Kludd," Soren called. Kludd tried not to look at them but Nyra saw him.

"Owlet, that one says you're his brother. Would you like to join him?" Kludd thought for a second and then turned his head away. "I didn't think so." The owl pushed them down the right path and made them wait until all the hatchlings had been singled out. He told them to get in line and follow him. All the owlets were scared and when one tried to run, another Pure One stopped it. We were walking down a fire lit path.

"Thank you," Starluck said. "You know Soren, you don't have to be here with me, you should be with your brother."

"I could never be with those Tytos," Soren said as he was bumped into by a hunched over owlet with a basket on its back. Its eyes were filled with white like the moon. "Hey."

"It looks like-like he's been moon-" Gylfie started but never finished.

Alright come on."

"Do exactly what he says or you'll never see the light of day again," an owl said looking right at the trio.

"Lean back, put your beak up to the light of the glorious full moon, and sleep." Once the owls couldn't hear them anymore, Gylfie started to talk.

"We mustn't fall asleep," Gylfie said. "I think they're trying to moon blink us."

"Moon blink?"Starluck said questioningly.

"In the desert, owls would get exhausted and collapse under it," Gylfie explained. Starluck looked around to see the other owlets yawning and close their eyes. "When they woke up, they just weren't the same as if they had forgotten who they were."

"Girls, we are going to get out of here," Soren said. Gylfie looked up at the sky.

"I know these stars," Gylfie said.

"But the only way off here is to fly and we can't," Starluck said.

"Not yet we can't but every time they're not looking, we're going to stretch," Soren said but then stopped. Starluck faced the moon and closed her eyes as an owl walked by. He looked at her closely and then left, thinking she was asleep.

"Do you really think we can make it Soren?" Gylfie asked.

"We'll get away," Soren said.

"I'm cold" shivered Starluck. She snuggled up to Soren and he wrapped one wing around her.

"Together" whispered Soren. The moon was going down and Starluck was exhausted. She just closed her eyes to rest them and the next thing she knew was that owls were pushing her as if they didn't see her. She felt like she should be following someone and she looked around for Soren and Gylfie.

Soren, what do we do?" Starluck asked.

"We need to act moon blinked," Soren answered and then told Gylfie. Starluck tried to act moon blinked and no one saw her. Gylfie was walking with straight legs and her wings spread out as if she was a zombie. Soren just stared forward. They were pushed into this place and a moon blinked owl was throwing pellets at us.

"Ew, other owls pellets," Gylfie complained.

"Maybe it would have been better if we had been moon blinked," Soren said.

"Eureka," one owl said and grabbed the moon blinked owls face. "Great job number eight, five, seven, whatever." He threw the owlet back and picked up the pellet.

"Hey you with the blank expression," the white owl said.

"That's all of them," the red owl said.

"Oh, listen he's talking." The red owl continued to explain.

"This is the kind of pellet you're picking for. Mouse fur, mouse bones, that's all standard. The rare ingredient in this one is what Mr. Mouse ate. A metal fleck." He picked out two flecks and shoved them in Starlucks and Soren's beak. "Now you go take it up to where all the flecks belong." Soren and Starluck walked slowly toward the dancing blue light.

"Faster." The owls pushed us forward to make us go faster. They climbed up the small set of stairs and the blue light grabbed the blue flecks. Soren was starting to huff but Starluck didn't feel anything. She saw a blue light go into his chest and he huffed harder and faster. A bat came down from the wall and quickly grabbed the fleck from Starluck. The bat put it in the pile and grabbed the other one from Soren. It screeched and a bat from way higher up swooped down and grabbed the basket. It flew it away and Soren was being sucked in. When the blue flecks were out of reach, they let go of Soren. Soren breathed heavily.

"Starluck, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine but what happened."

"Alright, get back to work." The owls called. Soren rushed back to Gylfie with all the energy he had left.

"What happened?" Gylfie asked.

"Those birds are doing something terribly wrong," Soren said and bent down to face Gylfie. "We have to get out of here."

"And exactly what do you think you're doing?" the owl that carried Starluck here came up to them. He looked at us closely and Starluck stepped back in fear. "C'mon let's go." He pushed them forward with his wings. Starluck stayed close to Soren. They were taken to this cut in the cliff which was blocked by some large branches.

"What do you plan on doing with us?" Starluck asked.

"Quiet," Grimble said and pushed Starluck and Soren forward. He looked back at the red eyed Pure One. We went along further in. Starluck looked at Gylfie and she was filled with fear and she was shaking. Starluck was just as scared as she was.

"Where are you taking us?" Starluck asked.

"Stop asking questions," Grimble said and pushed them again. Gylfie jumped and gasped after seeing a pile of bones on the floor.

"The Pure Ones won't be too happy if you don't let us get back to the pelletorium," Gylfie said. Grimble walked ahead and faced them. Starluck shrunk back again and Soren put his wing over her.

"No, and they won't be too happy when they find out what I'm going to do to you, are they?" Grimble spread his wings out a little and Gylfie held her breath. "I'm going to teach you to fly."

"Fly?" Soren asked.

"You can breathe now," Grimble said. Gylfie dramatically let go of her breath and Grimble laughed. "Things have been getting worse here I told myself that anyone who was smart, and brave enough to resist that I would help them. I guess you three will have to do."

"But aren't you a Pure One?" Starluck asked.

"No, I hate them, almost as much as what they turned me into," Grimble said. "My feathers weren't always stained with these colors. When the Pure Ones invaded our kingdom, I fought back. They thought they could use that so they took my family. They promised if I followed orders, no harm would come to them. I've been doing their dirty work ever since."

"That's terrible I know how you feel" said Starluck. She took her scarf off her neck and began to tell about her mother "This scarf belonged to my mother. She flew in to a storm and never came back." Tears stared to stream down her face and wiped them off her face "Okay I'm good I'm good." Soren and Gylfie looked at each other. Grimble flew up and perched on a rock.

"Now have you been flying at all before?" Grimble asked.

"I have been branching," Soren said.

"Well you don't have the luxury of gliding from a nest anymore," Grimble said. "We need to work on your power skills starting with what you already know. Show me." Soren started running and flapping along with Gylfie and Starluck. Soren flapped and rose into the air and Gylfie followed right behind him. It took a couple of seconds before they grew tired and landed.

"Try to feel every muscle, every feather in each stroke," Grimble said. Starluck started running and flapped, slightly rising into the air. Starluck felt every feather and muscle that moved and it helped her a bit. Soren jumped and flapped his wings before he hit the ground which made him go higher and higher. Gylfie was above him and she was flapping so much that she flipped over and started to fall. She hit Soren on the head and landed with her back on the ground. Soren landed next to her and we all laughed. Starluck remained in the air but she fell and knocked Soren over too. They all laughed again.

Grimble urged them to keep practicing, "Alright you three, that's enough. Back to work." They all sighed and got back up. It was bitter work but all worth it to get out of here. Grimble flew in front of them to show them how to fly. "More flap, deeper flap." Grimble turned and flew behind them. Starluck was learning to use the air to hold herself up instead of wearing herself out by flapping. But she still wasn't getting close to being able to fly. "The still air will teach you to use the down strike. Make your wingtips meet if you can and that's all." Grimble flew over there heads as they landed.

"I can't curl my feathers enough Grimble," Gylfie said. "My wings are too short."

"They always said Lyze of Kiel's wings were too short," Grimble said and landed in front of them. "But that didn't stop him. You're going to have to fly a long way to get to the guardians." Starluck and Soren both looked at him with hope.


	2. Chapter 2

"The guardians of Ga'hoole?" Soren questioned.

"But how will we know where to go?" asked Starluck.

"You have to get to the Sea of Holimere. There where the tree is shrouded in ancient mist-"

"Which keep it hidden from all but the strong of purpose and the true of heart," Soren said the end of the sentence like he knew it by heart.

"Exactly," Grimble said.

"Thank you Grimble" said Starluck.

"Your welcome. Oh and one more thing for you Starluck." Grimble flew to a old looking chest and took out a blue topaz necklaces and placed it around Starlucks neck and said, "This belonged to my mother and now I past it to you."

"Come with Grimble and get way from this place" Starluck suggested.

"I'd wish I'd come with you but I still hold out the hope of freeing my family."

"Really?" a voice said. Starluck looked past Grimble and saw Nyra, Kludd, and two Pure Ones. Grimble turned around sharply.

"Go!" he said in a whisper.

"Kludd, come with us!" Soren shouted. Kludd just shot a dirty look at him as Starluck peered around Soren. His face was scarred.

"Now!" Grimble commanded.

"Get them!" Nyra ordered. Soren, Gylfie, and Starluck started to run toward the open sky while a Pure One darted toward Grimble. Grimble bent down as the slashing talon went over him and he jumped and knocked out the Pure One. The other one neared and they both locked talons but Grimble flipped the Pure One over and landed on him which knocked him out as well.

"Kludd!" Soren called as we ran.

"Your little owlets won't get away," Nyra said as she spread out her wings and screeched. They came near to the edge and Soren and Starluck put on the brakes and stopped sliding just before they fell off. Gylfie was of little weight and didn't push them any further when she slid into them. Nyra and Grimble both flew into the air and tried to slash each other with their claws.

"We need to jump now Soren!" Starluck screamed. She saw Grimble smack Nyra with his wing and pin her to the ground.

"Wait! Kludd c'mon! Now is our chance!" Soren shouted. Kludd looked at Nyra and then at Starluck.

"What are you waiting for?" Grimble asked as he kept Nyra pinned. "This is your chance to go home." Kludd looked at Starluck and then at Nyra. Nyra screeched and Kludd made his decision.

"I am," he mumbled. "I am home!" Kludd screeched at Grimble which made him lose his grip on Nyra and she forced him back with her wing. Grimble landed on the ground and broke his wing.

"Would you wound your queen Grimble?" Nyra asked.

"You're not my queen," Grimble said. Grimble hit the lamp with his good wing and cause a fire to break out. Nyra flew over it and screeched as she ran right into Grimble and they both tumbled toward them.

"Now!" Gylfie shouted. Starluck spread her wings out and jumped. Soren glided while Gylfie and Starluck flipped around as they fell.

"C'mon! Flap! Flap your wings!" Soren called. Starluck flapped her wings harder and Soren dived under her to help her get her balance. Soren continued to dive and slid across the rocks Gylfie was about to land on to help her get her balance. She saw two more Pure Ones fly to help Nyra get rid of Grimble.

"Follow the owlets!" Starluck heard her command. Soren, Gylfie and Starluck flew straight ahead. She had to flap so hard and fast just to keep herself in the air. She really couldn't fly at all.

"Tell the guardians," Grimble said. Starluck looked back to see Nyra slash Grimble with her talons and her eyes turned red. She faced back forward as she and the two Pure Ones dart toward us.

"They're catching up!" Starluck yelled and flapped as hard and as fast as she could. They chased them around giant rocks and beyond. They chased them into a cave in a rock. Starluck saw a little beam of light. The Pure Ones got so close that she could feel the wind from their flapping.

"Look! There!" Soren shouted. "I see an exit!"

"Where?" Starluck asked. A Pure One slashed her right across my left wing and she screeched in pain.

"C'mon! Follow me!" Soren said. Starluck felt like time slowed down. She saw Soren look back to see if they were there. Then he faced forward and folded his wings to his side. She saw them both go through a hole in the rock. The Pure Ones slashed her again across her left wing. She had managed to slow them down because they were trying to get her instead of flying ahead. She gave one final and painful flap of her wings. She folded them at her side and closed her eyes. After two seconds I heard metal against rock and opened my eyes. I spread out my wings and looked behind me to see a metal talon retreating back inside the hole. By the time they went out of that cave and around, they would already be gone.

"I need to rest!" Gylfie shouted. Starluck saw her wings catch the air and she fell back. Starluck flapped her wings so hard and fast. She couldn't fly like this. It hurt so much.

"C'mon Gylfie! We have to!" Soren shouted. He looked back and called Starlucks name.

"I'm here Soren!" Starluck shouted. "They're gone." She caught up to them but she was being pushed back by the wind.

"Are you sure?" Gylfie asked. Starluck looked back and was caught by the wind but she flapped herself back up.

"I think so," Starluck said. Soren looked at his left wing which was being held up by the wind. He made no effort to stay in the air while Starluck put all her effort and Soren stayed in the air.

"Gylfie, Starluck," Soren said and laughed. "We're flying!" Gylfie laughed and they both flew above the clouds. Starluck tried to go up but my wings were tired as they were. Starluck heard them laughing and having fun while she was stuck down here.

"Soren!" Starluck called.

"Starluck, where are you?" Soren asked.

"I'm under the clouds."

"Come up here. It's so cool."

"I can't. My wings are so tired." She saw Soren and Gylfie come down from the clouds and come by her side. They saw her as she flapped her wings hard and fast to stay in the air.

"You're going to exhaust yourself," Soren said.

"You can't fly like that," Gylfie said. "And your wing is hurt." She looked at my left wing and it had an X on it because of the slashing.

"I don't know how to fly any other way," Starluck said. Soren thought for a minute while her wing was burning.

"I have an idea," Soren said. "Gylfie, switch sides with me." Gylfie flew to her right side and Soren to her left.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Since your left wing is injured I'm going to put my wing over yours and Gylfie will do the same with her wing. That's why she's on the right because her wings are smaller. Just put your wings directly under ours." Starluck lifted her wings under Gylfie's left and Soren's right. Soren said not to flap them. She felt the air under her wings. She was flying effortlessly.

"I'm doing it," Starluck said to Soren. Soren smiled and we continued flying like this for a long time. Gylfie was getting tired and she was falling down a bit. "I think I see land." Soren looked down and so did Gylfie

"Can we rest for a bit Soren?" Gylfie asked. Soren nodded and then spoke to me.

"Gylfie and I are going to lift our wings off of yours and we're going to land." Starluck nodded and they leaned to the side. She stayed calm and slowly flapped her wings twice. She let herself glide toward the ground.

"Are you hungry" asked Soren.

"Yeah" answered Starluck, "Why?"

"Watch this." Soren flew ahead and pinned a moth to the ground. Then I heard another voice.

"Nice hunting. You should be real proud of yourself. Catching a moth that's already been caught."

"Who is that?" Gylfie asked.

"I don't know," Starluck answered.

"You hadn't caught it," Soren argued. Starluck got closer and saw a Burrowing Owl.

"I was very close. One might even say I was this close," the Burrowing Owl put two talons really close together. The moth got out of Soren's grip and flew away. "Perfect." Gylfie and I landed on a branch of a tree trunk.

"Ahem," Gylfie said. The Burrowing Owl looked at Starluck and Gylfie then back at Soren.

"An ambush huh," the owl said. "I bet you didn't count on this." The owl started digging really fast and Soren used his wing so dirt didn't get into his eye. The owl dug his way underground and didn't come out. Gylfie and Starluck flew over to Soren.

"I'm sorry we took your moth," Gylfie apologized.

"It wasn't his moth," Soren said.

"Yes it was," the owl said from underground.

"We were just looking for a place to hid and rest," Starluck said. The owl popped his head from underground.

"In which order?"

"What do you mean?" Soren asked.

"I mean do you need to hid first or rest first?"

"What difference does it make?" Starluck asked. The owl spread is wings out and jumped out of the hole.

"Huge! If you need to hide first, I'd say you were in big trouble. But if resting was on your mind, I'd say your situation wasn't so dire.

"We're on our way to the sea of Holimere," Soren said. The owl hopped around us.

"Three little owlets like you will never reach the sea. There are some scary beasts out that way."

"Scary beasts," Gylfie said sounding scared.

"If the hawks don't make a quick lunch of you, the buzzards will. And if the buzzards don't-"

"Our request remains the same. Do you have a place to rest?" Starluck asked.

"My friend is hurt," Soren said. Staruck showed him her left wing and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Name's Digger," he said and hopped onto a fallen tree. "The hollow is this way." We followed Digger through some twisted trees, under thorny bushes, and they finally came to a hole in the ground. They climbed in and Starluck saw water falling from one of the branches that they maneuver through to get to the center. Starluck went over and put her hurt wing under the cold water. Also a golden great horned owl was standing on a branch

"Digger who are these owlets" he asked

"There traveling to the sea," Digger said. "You know what they call those who fly to the sea?"

"Oh yes lost," the golden owl said and spread out his wings. The hollow went dark. "Oh Twilight. We've got company." They looked at the entrance and saw a Great Grey owl come in with a purple snake in his beak. The hollow lit up as Twilight came in.

"Put me down this instance," the snake said. "I mean it. This is highly disrespectful." The snake hissed.

"Dinner is served," Twilight said. "And she will not stop talking."

"Mrs. P, it's me, Soren," Soren said and ran in front of her. Mrs. P wrapped herself around Soren.

"It can't be!" Mrs. P cried. "I've been looking for you and Kludd and then this. To be snatched up by this monstrosity."

"Monstra- Digger who are these tiny owls and why are they talking to dinner?" Twilight asked.

"My name is not Dinner!" Mrs. P said and hissed. "I hate to be driven to hiss. It's so un lady like."

"Dinner is rather moody isn't it," Twilight said.

"She's not dinner," Soren explained. "She's my nurse maid. Mrs. P these are my friends: Gylfie and Digger and Starluck and Tw- Twilight is it?"

"Charmed to meet you Dinner, I mean Mrs. P," Twilight said. Digger jumped up to the rock that Twilight was perched on.

"And um what's you're name" asked Soren.

"Golden Blade" he answered. "It's pleasurably to met you."

"These three owlets are on their way to the Sea of Holimere to find the Great Tree." Digger said.

"What? No. We need to get you two home." Mrs. P said. Starluck took her wing out from under the dripping water.

"Mrs. P," Soren said. "They still have Kludd and other owlets are being taken from their nests just like we were. I don't want that to keep happening."

"We have to go find the guardians," Starluck said.

"An adventure at foot!" Twilight shouted and pulled out a loot.

"Oh no. Not the loot!" Digger pleaded. Twilight began to strum the strings with his talons. He cleared his voice.

"Though his nurse maid tells him no,

The boy will not be tamed," Twilight sung.

"Just because it's sung, doesn't make it a song," Digger said.

"That song just came to me if you can believe it," Twilight said.

"I think they can believe it," Digger said and rolled his eyes.

"We've got a long journey, so, Mrs. P," Soren said. "You know it's what Da would want."

"That's why I'm coming with you," Mrs. P said.

"What," Twilight said and spread out his wings a little. "No, please do not leave us here."

"You're the first souls we've seen in eight moons," Digger said.

"And if I have to listen to any more ridiculous owl jokes," Twilight said.

"Well, if I have to listen to any more terrible songs," Digger said.

"Yeah if I have to listen to you two fight again" Golden Blade said.

As the three owls argued, Soren, Gylfie, Mrs. P and Starluck started to slowly sneak out. Digger pooped his head under the branch. "Please don't go. Do you even know the way to the Sea of Holimere?" Soren and Starluck just looked at each other. Digger then informed us that Twilight knew the way. Twilight popped his head under the branch too.

"Of course I know the way," he said. "I will lead you to the Sea of Holidance."

"It's Holimere," Golden Blade whispered.

"Are we really going to do this?" Starluck asked Soren.

"It's the only way to stop the Pure Ones," Soren answered. They left the hollow and took flight. Starluck felt the wind rush by her as she flapped and she was barely flapping because Soren and Gylfie helped her learn to fly. She folded her wings to her side and dived to the water. Then she pointed her head up and spread out her wings to their full wingspan. The wind carried her back up to everyone.

"Does it feel the way you thought it would?" Soren asked.

"Much better," Starluck said. Soren smiled at her and then she heard Mrs. P going 'weee.' she looked toward Twilight's loot and Mrs. P had her head sticking out as well as her tongue. Starluck flew closer to her. "You know Mrs. P," she said. "I think you may be the first snake ever to fly."

"I think I am," Mrs. P said. "And I quite like it." Soren gazed forward at what seemed like an endless sea. Starluck smelled the fresh sea salt and her scarf was flapping through the wind and the necklaces Grimble gave here was under her scarf.

"I'll make you both proud" she whispered. She knew she was talking about her mother and Grimble and she shed a single tear. She saw the sun rising through her sleepy eyes. It was dawn and everyone was tired.

"I've got another one," Digger said. "Knock, knock."

"Please don't respond," Twilight begged.

"Who's there?" Starluck asked, thinking it would keep her awake.

"Don't encourage him," Twilight said.

"Owls," Digger said.

"Owls who?"

"Here it comes," Twilight warned.

"That's right, owls who." She laughed a little but not a lot. She saw a tree just ahead and told everyone else. They flew toward it and landed on the branches. It was going to be another night of flying tomorrow and they don't know when they're going to see land again. Starluck went over to Soren and he put his wing around her and did the same with Gylfie on his side. Starluck felt Digger lean against her too. Her eyelids felt really heavy as Twilight strummed a beautiful note on his loot. She thought he was bad but he was actually good. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Soren woke up Starluck, Gylfie, and Digger up. She saw the sun halfway between the horizon and above them. They hadn't gotten much sleep but they could rest another time.

"C'mon guys, let's keep going," Soren said. She yawned and stretched her wings out. Then she flapped them and took off toward the sky. Another day of flight. Starluck wondered if they were even going anywhere. Starluck noticed a crow take to the sky as well but she didn't think much of it. They flew on, over the miles of grasslands and water. It wasn't very windy today so Starluck had to flap my wings a little more. Digger told some jokes to annoy Twilight but Starluck thought they were funny. Soren tried to coach Starluck some more on flying.

"If you bend your wings a little, the wind will carry you more than if you keep them straight," Soren said. "Even if there isn't very much wind." She tried it and bent her wings slightly. Starluck rose into the air a little and noticed that she didn't have to flap even half the time she did before. The crow cawed and Starluck looked at it.

"I think that crow has been following us," she said.

"Yes, I've had my eyes on him for a while," Twilight said. Starluck heard Digger whimpering so she looked around. A lot of other crows started to gather around.

"What does an owl say when he's pecked by a crow?" Digger asked.

"Really Digger, must you?" Golden Blade asked and peered back at him. A crow suddenly dove in and scratched off some of Gylfie's feathers.

"Ow!" Gylfie said.

"That's right, ow!" Digger said as another crow picked him. All of the crows started to dive in and try to pick them. Everyone managed to move out of the way but Starluck couldn't because of my wing. Crow picked her left and right. A crow swept by Twilight and picked off on if his feathers. It came right back and took Twilight's loot.

"Oh that is it," Twilight said.

"Twilight," Golden Blade called. "Your loot."

"Ah, let 'em have it. Good riddance," Digger said then realized something. "Oh-no."

"Mrs. P!" everyone shouted together. The crows started to fly away and they all darted after them. They led them close to the water and around columns of rock. The crows were throwing it back and forth making it impossible to catch them. Soren flew ahead and Starluck saw the crow look back. The crow dropped it and Soren dove down. Right before Soren had it in his talons, another crow swept past his and grabbed it.

"We can't get them," Soren said.

"I'll get you closer, we're going to lock talons," Golden Blade said. "I know what I'm doing." Golden Blade flew in and Soren and him locked their talons.

"Have you done this before?" Soren asked.

"I've always wanted to try." Golden Blade flipped around and launched Soren at the crows. Soren flew far ahead but started to lose his balance and fall. Starluck dove right under him and he flipped around and regained his balance. They had caught up to the crows and they dropped the loot. Soren dove right in and caught it and landed on a rock. The crows surrounded him and Twilight scared them off. They all flew into the air but stayed above the rock we were on. Twilight watched the crows while Soren checked on Mrs. P.

"Mrs. P, are you okay?" Soren asked.

"I'm quite alright," Mrs. P answer as she slithered out of the loot.

"Owl," Twilight said to Soren. "You sure can fly."

"Thank you Twilight," Soren said.

"Well, here we are," Starluck said. She looked forward at the setting sun. A metal gate with a design on it was put between to rocks to show that this was the Sea of Holimere.

"It's the Sea of Holidance," Golden Blade said. Everyone laughed at his joke, including Twilight.

"Twas foretold that trespassers would land on my rock," a echidna said as he walked out from behind one of the rock walls.

"We mean you no harm," Soren said.

"Twas foretold," the echidna said.

"We've flown a long was," Golden Blade said.

"Twas so foretold." The echidna pointed his cane at Golden Blade.

"And we're very tired," Digger said.

"Twas foretold." Digger ducked to prevent the cane from hitting him as the echidna swung it. "Now stat your desire owl." Soren was about to answer but Gylfie interrupted.

"Shouldn't he already know that?" Gylfie asked.

"Twas foretold there would be one who doubts."

"Wait, you're the Echidna," Soren said.

"The Echidna and it was foretold that you would need a little help getting here," the Echidna said as the crows perched themselves on rock ledges.

"We seek the guardians," Soren said.

"He should already know that," Gylfie said.

"My Da said your spines can guild us," Soren said.

"And they will," the Echidna said. "Keep between the whale's fine and the eye of Glaux." The Echidna pointed his cane up at the stars. "Do not go outside those stars. Now go! All of you!" No took off for flight and they stayed where they were.

"Twas foretold they would hesitate but that in time they would become a family. A family needs all of their members to play a part." The Echidna said. He pointed his cane at Twilight. "A warrior."

"A poet warrior," Twilight corrected.

"Strong and noble," the Echidna went to Digger. "The tracker, sturdy and faithful." Next, he went to Gylfie. "The navigator, who doubts." Then Soren. "The leader who's gizzard is strong." He bent down to look at Mrs. P. "The heart. Wait, are you a snake."

"Yes I am," Mrs. P answered. The Echidna mumbled something and then walked over to Golden Blade.

"And," he said. "The protector who is strong of purpose and true of heart." Then he went over to Starluck."And finally the Brains who thinks before fighting and never answers with talons." The Echidna walked under the gate and they all took off. "Remember, when your wings are weak, your spirits down, and you've flown as far as you can, you're halfway there."

"What did he say?" Golden Blade asked.

"We're halfway there," Digger said and flew up a bit. They all cheered and flew where the wind took them


	3. Chapter 3

They had flown straight into a blizzard and it wasn't going easy on them. Ice pounded against Starlucks wings and she had to flap hard to stay into the air. Gylfie and Digger were being blown back by the wind the most.

"I can't find my bearings," Gylfie said. "We're lost."

"We have to find the island!" Twilight shouted.

"The tree is on the other side," Soren said. "I can feel it in my gizzard."

"Your gizzard!" Digger said. "Is anyone else having doubts about this."

"Digger, why are you flying like that?" Twilight asked. Starluck was blown back by the wind but she recovered and flew next to Soren.

"You know how I fly," Digger said. Starluck looked back to Digger.

"Digger, your wings!" She said. Digger's wings were frozen over. Digger took one look at them and said goodbye as he fell toward the water. Everyone dived for him but Starluck didn't see anyone else following me. She saw Digger going head first toward the water and he couldn't flap his wings. She folded her wings to her side and shot toward him. The second Starluck was near him, she unfolded her wings and locked talons with him. She flapped really hard against the wind to keep both of them from falling in the freezing water. Digger looked up and saw Starluck.

"Starluck!" he shouted.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Digger nodded and she flapped hard to try to go back up but it was too much to carry. "Digger, on three, I want you to swing up and flap your wing, okay."

"Okay," Digger said.

"One…Two….Three!" Digger swung up and flapped while Starluck swung down. She let go of Digger and fell toward the water. She tried to flap her wings but she couldn't get her balance. She plummeted toward the water and closed her eyes.

"Starluck!" She heard Soren's voice scream her name. She fell farther down but then she stopped falling. She felt points in her chest and her wings were forced to her side. She thought she was being captured by a pure one. But when she looked up she saw it was a guardian.

"Soren!" She called as he came in sight. Soren flew straight to her.

"Are you okay, Starluck?" Soren asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. Soren looked past her so Starluck turned around. She saw another Snowy Owl but this one was a female.

"Can you fly with me?" she asked

"There are seven of us," Soren said.

"Yes, we know." The owl turned around and began to fly after the owl she had scratched. Soren started to fly after them but she stayed where she was.

"C'mon Starluck," Soren called. She flapped her wings and flew after Soren. Everyone else was following but she wasn't so sure if she should've. Soren noticed that Starluck was flying weird. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She showed him her left wing and it was really bad now. We kept on flying and made it past the storm. The sun was already rising by the time they saw a tree in the distance. It became bigger as they neared it. The female Snowy Owl was still leading them. She led them under a twisted tree and a bell rung to show that someone had returned. This wasn't St. Aegolius but Starluck still didn't trust this place. Soren gazed at the tree in amazement. Starlucks feathers were being blown by the wind. They flew under the gate and into the amazement of the tree. She let my guard down for a second, just looking around at the beauty and strength. The tree was so big and it reminded Starluck of home. But instead of the ground, there was water. They all landed on a platform built onto a tree branch. Soren and Starluck went to the very edge and watched as all the owls flew by, carrying things in their talons to help with the tree. It was magnificent.

"Isn't it beautiful Soren?" Starluck asked.

"Yeah," Soren answered. "I just can't believe we're here." Starluck looked at all the banners that hung from the branches. The blue ones had a water signs on them and the green ones had grass on them. Sunlight came through all the twists and turns of the tree. She thought the owls would be asleep but everyone was awake and lively. The female Snowy Owl approached them.

"My name is Barran," she said. "I am the queen of the tree. You two and your Elf Owl friend will need to come with me." Starluck went over and got Gylfie. She had no idea where they were going but she took off flying and Starluck, Soren, and Gylfie followed her. It wasn't a long flight. They flew up to another platform, diagonal of the one they were on before. A bunch of little owlets were being kept from going inside. The cleared a path for their queen. Starluck just noticed that her metal mask and talons were gone. Soren, Gylfie, and Starluck were brought into the room in the tree and they perched on top of a twisted branch. Starluck saw the other Snowy Owl. He must have been Boron, king of the tree. Soren and Gylfie told them everything that had happened since they were taken from there hollow.

"I'm concerned about this fleck material they speak of," one owl said. "It could be a weapon or a shield."

"Having examined them, your majesty, they do show signs of the trial they described," Barran explained.

"Who would believe that these brave owlets flied all the way here." Starluck looked next to the owl that spoke and saw a Whiskered Screech Owl preening his feathers. Soren and Gylfie saw him too. They heard an owl laugh and looked over at him.

"Does the lord Allomere feel otherwise?" Barran asked.

"If I understand this correctly," Allomere said. "Metal Beak is not a myth, he's building an army of enslaved owlets, and is planning to conquer the world with magical pellet debris. Without turning any disrespect to these brave owlets, such a story simply spread its possibility too far." The owl who was preening his feathers laughed so much, he started to cough.

"Does that story strike to you as amusing, Ezylryb?" Boron asked.

"What's amusing to me is that you would cover yourself by besmirching these owlets," Ezylryb said. Starluck saw that his left eye was scratched across. She couldn't understand what those two owls were saying because they were talking so fast and the rest of them joined in. All the noise stopped once She heard a pound. She looked over at Boron and saw that he was pounding a rock against the branch.

"We're trying to find the truth," Boron said.

"The truth," Soren said unexpectantly. "We told you the truth." Soren nudged Starluck with his wing because he knew she hadn't spoken this whole time.

"We've told you the truth," Starluck said. "Pure Ones do exists. They've kidnapped us and hundreds of other owlets from their hollows. They want to enslave all who resist and make evil soldiers out of those who join them. Any owlet they get their talons on, they will moon blink and turn them into slaves. They believe the strong will rule the weak, that weak are put out of their misery, and they want to rule our world without any pity or mercy. The only proof I have are my words."

"True only proof we have is our words," Soren said. "But it was the only proof we had that you were real and still, we believed."

"And you would argue with that," Ezylryb said.

"I won't argue with it," Boron said.

"Your majesty," Allomere said. "My search and rescue chaw is scheduled to leave during the next full moon.

"No, you shall leave immediately," Boron said. "Take your best owls." He pounded the stone against the branch and all of the owls flew away. Soren and Gylfie went to watch as Allomere departed and Starluck was taken to get her wing healed. She closed her eyes while they did something with her wing. It hurt a little but not too bad.

"You should be able to fly well with that on," Barran said. Starluck thanked her and walked out of the hollow. She saw another owl waiting for me.

"C'mon," she said. "You're already late for dinner." She flew off the platform and Starluck followed her. We went through twists and turns and she watched as the owls. She must have lost track of time because she saw the sun setting. The tree was lit up by torches. The owl landed and told Starluck and her friends were in over on the next platform. She thanked her and then flew next to Soren and Gylfie who had just arrived.

"How is your wing?" Soren asked.

"It feels better," Starluck said and stretched it out. They went next to everyone and she saw that Digger was stuffing himself with bugs.

"How's the food?" Golden Blade asked. Digger tried to speak with his beak full of bugs but no one understood him. Twilight pretended to know.

"He said good but he thinks it will go better with a little music," Twilight said.

"What!" Digger said and spat out the bugs.

"This looks like a decent crowd," Twilight said as he began to play the loot. As he did, Soren explained to Starluck how the rest of the night was going to go. He said that they were going to be picked for chaws like navigation and healing. Starluck was brought a mouse and she ate it happily. Soren laughed and put his wing around her. She realized that Soren cared about her. She had been on her own for so long. She didn't usually venture away from the nest. She did so when it was healthy like to find food. But with Soren around she realize that she wasn't lonely anymore. Later they when through training of blacksmithing, tracking, navigation, and combat. Soren was really good at the combat training there were a few times he fell on his face but he got back up an fought. And Starluck realized this feeling she never felt seance she was small she though she was developing feelings Soren. She though she'd keep them hidden until she found out he likes her back.

Soren and Starluck let go of the floating lights. They watched as they flew into the air and lit up the night. It was so beautiful. Soren and Starluck smiled at each other, proud of what they did. They all walked back in the tree and were all laughing at Digger's joke which was actually funny. Soren stopped and looked back. Starluck went over to him to see what he was looking at. Ezylryb spread his wings over the fire and opened his eyes.

"Fire," he said. "Is the life and blood of the tree. There's nothing more dangerous."

Those were the best days of Starlucks life. Spending them with Soren. What she had believed in was actually true. Right now, Soren was reading a story to Starluck. It was called Battle of the Ice Claws. Even though his Da had told it to him, Starluck listened but with a different mind and idea. Soren stopped reading and looked at the symbol on the bottom of the page.

"How do you think this owl knows that's what happened?" She asked. Soren put his wing around her.

"Maybe Lyze of Kiel wrote this book," Soren said. Starluck heard a flapping noise and Ezylryb perched on the stand that held the book open.

"Doing some wee hours reading, eh?" he said and looked at the book.

"Yeah, it's battle of the Ice Claws," Soren said. "My Da used to tell this story all the time."

"Your dad had good taste in authors," Ezylryb said. "You enjoying it?"

"It's not at all how Da told it," Sorren said. Starluck looked at him and nodded. "But it does say the truth of a real battle."

"C'mon, it's almost first light," Ezylryb said and closed the book. "I'm going to teach you to really fly." He grabbed a centipede and took a big bite out of it.

Almost frozen ice pounded against Starlucks wings as she flapped in a struggle to stay in the air.

"Feel the gutters," Ezylryb said as he flew forward and stayed in the air like it was no problem. "The currents in the wind. The baggy wrinkles."

"Baggy wrinkles?" Otulissa said. "He could have a least given us a vocabulary list."

"This is the way to learn!" Ezylryb shouted.

"This is exactly how I want to learn!" Digger screamed as he was pushed back a bit. "In a monsoon!" Starluck thought it was funny how Digger hated this so much. It was kind of refreshing. She looked over and saw everyone falling back except Soren. She tried to feel each wind current that came by her. Starluck looked at her feathers and some of them were going that way and this way. She felt the wind going in a spiral and went for it. Soren must have felt it to and he flew right along with her.

"Ah ha, you see that," Ezylryb said. "Soren and Starluck are seeing this chance." Starluck flew right into the spiral with Soren right behind her. They spread out the're wings and let them rest. "Go for it! Use your gizzard! Fly inside!" they closed the're eyes and then opened them to see the world going in slow motion. they listen to the're hearts and the're gizzards and followed them. they flew right on the edge of the spiral and tipped the're wings slightly. The're wings were spread out to their full length and felt the wind currents changing. They followed them with the're gizzard until they we're flying upside down. The're eyes were closed the whole time ad I opened them when I felt the currents changing again. I saw Soren suddenly flip over and flap his wings. He was falling toward the water and unable to keep himself in the air.

"Soren!" Gylfie called. Soren fell right past Twilight and Ezylryb dived downward. He wasn't going to make it to Soren so Starluck gave it a try. She folded her wings to her side and dove straight toward Soren. Soren was falling head first toward the water. When she got close enough, she spread her wings and locked her talons with Soren. Starluck flapped hard against the wind and looked down at Soren.

"Are you okay?" She asked over the screaming wind.

"Yeah," Soren said.

"Soren, on three, I want you to swing up," She said. Soren nodded. "One…. Two…. Three!" she swung back and Soren swung up and flapped his wings. He rose into the air and she fell toward the water. This was like when she saved Digger but things were going to be different. She folded her wings and waited and waited. She felt a current and spread her wings out. The wind carried her high into the air and she flew up to Soren.

"Starluck," Soren said. Ezylryb flew by them.

"You two come to my hollow," Ezylryb said.

Ezylryb was using a metal talon to stir around some bits of charcoal.

"I don't know what happened," Soren said. Ezylryb threw off the metal talon and went over to write in his book. "We flew a great way out here and it was nothing like that."

"You've got no reason to worry boy," Ezylryb said. "I confess I guided you into that twister on purpose. I wanted to test your gizzards. You were both exemplary."

"Exemplary?" Soren said. "No, I nearly got my wings ripped off. My head was saying to do one thing while my gizzard said to do another."

"And you trusted your head." Ezylryb stamped a mark in his book. "That's when you failed." Soren studied the mark.

"Is that your mark?" Soren asked.

"What this? Yes."

"So you wrote the chronicle Battle of the Ice Claws."

"I think so. Well, actually, yes."

"Were you there?"

"Yes."

"As a scribe?" Ezylryb closed the book and went to hang it up with the others.

"No, as a soldier. Well, I guess you could say as a leader of all the soldiers."

"You're Lyze of Kiel."

"Um, yes."

"You're Lyze of Kiel."

"Yes, don't wear it out." Soren looked at the metal talon. "That old thing? It's only good for gathering coals."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Soren felt as if hope was leaving. Starluck heard a the familiar chime from when they first entered the tree. She looked out of the hollow and saw an owl. As the owl came closer, She saw that it was Allomere. He carried something in his talons but where were the other two? Allomere landed on the platform closest to the water. Something didn't feel right. She turned back toward Soren.

"We should go over there," Starluck said. Soren nodded his head. She flapped her wings to jump out and then she soared way across the tree. Soren followed a few yards behind me. She often had to flap up or down in order to avoid colliding with another owl.

"Quickly," Allomere called. "These owlets need attention." She landed before Soren and pushed my way passed other owlets. Before she got to the front, she saw Allomere walk off. He was hurt. She saw Soren land but that didn't stop me from going to the nest. Two owlets lay very still inside of it.

"Soren!" She called. "Hurry, come here!"

"Let me through," Soren said as he pushed other owls. "Let me pass." He came to me and she moved to the side. He turned around the Barn Owl, more like owlet. Her eyes glowed a rich white color like the moon.

"Eglantine," Soren said under his breathe. He turned to Barran. "Do you think you can help her?"

"We will do our best," Barran said before she carried off the two, moon blinked owlets. Starluck flew after her and waited patiently to enter the hollow she was placed in. Mrs. P slithered up the tree trunk and we both waited. She eventually saw dozens of owls, covered with metal masks and talons, ready to take on the Pure Ones. Soren came just as they let them in the hollow but Starluck left. She saw something as the guardians left. She thought she saw her mother. The figure that looked like her mother flew off and Starluck followed. "Stop" she yelled "Please stop. Come back." But it was to late that figure that looked like her mother was gone. Starluck landed on a branch and busted out in tears and stroked her mothers scarf. She returned to Soren but he came rushing out.

"Soren, where are you going?" Starluck asked. Soren didn't answer and just left. She waited until he came back. On his left talon was Ezylryb's old talon.

"C'mon Starluck," Soren said. "We need to everyone to play their part in this family."

Starluck took his right talon and said, "Okay lets go."


End file.
